Achoo!
by cmspi
Summary: Raven gets sick and guess who her number one caretaker is? Beast Boy, of course! BBRae, as always. COMPLETE!
1. Herbal Tea

A/N: Well, here's Achoo! I hope you enjoy chapter 1, my pets.

Beast Boy thought there was something different about that morning. He sat on the couch, watching his usual mindless cartoons, arguing with the resident half-robot about what was food. Robin and Starfire sat together, talking sweetly about some random topic. All of that was the same as every morning. But one thing was missing. The purple-haired half-demon, curled up in her armchair reading her latest novel and sipping a steaming cup of herbal tea. It was rare for him to beat her to the common room. Actually, it never had happened before. He was about to ask about it, but Robin beat him to it.

"Where's Raven?"  
The green changeling, half-robot, and alien princess all shrugged, looking around as if she would hop out from behind the toaster at any second.

"Beast Boy, go get her."

"What? Why me?" Beast Boy pouted. Raven scared him a little, and he didn't think that going in her room and waking him up was very wise.

"Because, Cyborg's cooking, and Starfire and I are in the middle of a very intelligent and important conversation. So go. Or double chores for a year."

"Fine, Fine," the green boy grumbled, making his way towards our favorite empath's room. As he was leaving the common room, he thought he heard Starfire say something about cheese.

"Yeah," he thought, "Very intelligent."

He made it to her room, hesitating before gently knocking on her door.  
"Raven?"

He knocked a little harder.  
"Raven?" he asked again. Still no answer. He banged loudly on the door. He heard a small moan, but no sign of her getting up. Sighing, he opened the door and edged toward her bed. She was there, a large lump under her purple blanket. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Rae?"

She turned in bed, looking up at him. Realizing who she was looking at, she screamed, sitting up. A lightbulb broke in the hallway.

"What do you dink you're doing in my room?"

He backed off, putting his arms up in defense.

"Robin made me! Robin made me do it!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why are you sleeping so late, anyway? And did you say dink?"

"I dink I hab a cold."

"HAB! YOU SAID HAB! AND DINK!"

He laughed wildly, literally rolling around on the floor.

"It's not my fault. Da cold has stuffed up my nose."

He continued laughing until he noticed her deathly glare.

"Er, sorry."

"Now, what do you want?"

"Uh, Robin sent me to get you for breakfast. But I suppose you aren't in the mood."

Raven shook her head, lying back down in bed. Beast Boy nodded, going to the door.  
"Just, er, y'know, call if you, uh, need anything..."

Beast Boy scrambled back to the common room.  
"Where is she?" Robin asked, a little frustated.

"Sick."

"Sick?" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy curiously.  
"I didn't know Rae... got sick."

Beast Boy shrugged, scarfing down his morning tofu. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"  
"She has a cold." Tofu flew from his mouth as he talked. Cyborg shuddered as he got hit with a tiny piece. Starfire gasped.

"Oh my! Raven has... "the cold"? I shall fetch her a blanket!"

"No, Starfire," Robin said, grinning,"She has _a_ cold. As in, the illness."

Starfire gasped again.  
"Raven is... _ill_?"

Robin nodded. Star began opening cabinets and pulling out ingredients.

"I shall make her the Tamaranian Glorfnaka pudding! It helps to cure many illnesses."  
"Er... she's not hungry right now, Star." Beast Boy said, feeling a little sorry for Raven."

"Oh..." Starfire frowned.

Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard. Red lights began flashing.

"Trouble!" Robin exclaimed. "Er, Beast Boy, you're going to have to stay here with Rae."

Beast Boy groaned, but didn't complain. The other three left, leaving him alone in the large common room. He finished his eggs and looked around for something to do. Sighing, he decided to make Raven some tea. He put a kettle of water on the stove and took out a teacup and teabag. He knew how to make the herbal tea from watching Raven do it everyday. A loud whistling signaled that the water was done. He poured it into the cup where he had put the teabag. Smiling at his work, he accidentally poured a little of the water on to his green hand.  
"OW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

He dashed to the sink, putting his hand in the water with the soaking dishes. He took it out after a couple of minutes, frowning.

"How come _she_ never does that?" He thought as he picked up the tea and, once again, walked the distance to Raven's room. He knocked before entering.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily. Her words were mumbled as her face was still buried into her pillow.

"Erm... I brought you some tea."

She turned around, sitting up. Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh at her cherry red nose. She rolled her eyes, but gratefully took the tea from him.  
"Uh, thanks," she mumbled.

He smiled awkwardly at her, watching her sip at the steaming cup of tea. She looked so cute, drinking from the teacup, two purple strands of hair hanging on the sides of her face. The red nose complimented the adorable scene. God, Rae was beautiful.

"Wait," he thought,"Did I just think that? Raven is the creepy one. She's not pretty... is she?"

"Um, Beast Boy?"

He was drawn out of his temporary trance.

"Yep?"

"You can... leave now."

"Oh," he mumbled, a blush creeping to his face, "Sorry."

He ran out of the room, sitting on the couch as soon as he made it there and massing his emerald temple. He had a whole lot of thinking to do.

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Please, please, pretty please review. I will put up the second chapter soon, as well as Freaky Thursday's second chapter. Which reminds me... would you mind reading and reviewing my other stories as well? Much love to my faithful readers(and, hopefully, reviewers)!


	2. Awkward Questions

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. I was on vacation for a little while, literally. I have to warn you folks, school starts up again next week and I will not update quite as often. But stay faithful, as I will write as much as I can! I love you all, enjoy the chapter!

Beast Boy laid on the couch, thinking. He had never realized how pretty Raven was. Or how smart she was, or how cute she was when she got angry at him, or how funny her sarcastic remarks were, or... he could go on and on. He was just now realizing that Raven was... well, pretty much perfect. He had always liked Raven, and he had always cared about her. But this was a different kind of feeling. He felt like he was in love.

He sighed at the thought of love. Love had broken his heart once, with Terra- he shuddered at the thought at her- and if he loved Raven, it would surely break it again. Raven could never love him. They had nothing in common. The phrase "Opposites Attract" floated into his mind. Well, maybe they weren't complete opposites. They both had been through such a bad betrayal that had left them heartbroken, Raven with Malchior and himself with Terra. They both had inner demons- Trigon and The Beast. Beast Boy sighed again, putting a hand on his head as if it would stop his growing headache. It didn't. Groaning, he walked to the cabinet and took out an Advil. Just as he did, the other Titans walked back into the room.

"How'd it go?" he asked, not really interested but figuring he would have to hear it anyway. Robin started telling him about everything down to each move that he made. He put special emphasis on a great move that Starfire did, causing her to blush and giggle and Beast Boy to roll his eyes. By the time he was done, Beast Boy had nearly fallen asleep on the counter.

"How's Rae?" Cyborg asked, looking just as bored as Beast Boy was from Robin's story.

"Fine, I guess," Beast Boy murmured. "Haven't really checked on her in a while."

"Well, go check on her, then," Cyborg said, handing him a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and a spoon.

"Uh, do you think Raven even eats soup, Cy?"

Cyborg shrugged. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and poured another mug of tea. He made his way towards Raven's room once again. He knocked and entered.

"What could you possibly want now?" Raven asked, moaning a little.

"I, er, brought you some lunch."

Raven took the soup and tea gratefully and began eating. She ate slowly and gracefully, Beast Boy noticed, but he could still tell she was very hungry.

"Do you, y'know, want some company?"

She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to sit at the foot of her bed.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Positively crappy. By head hurts, by nose is stuffed up, and by stomach is upset."

Beast Boy frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

She gave him a fraction of a smile which he took as a "Thank you".

"Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Have you ever... been in love?"  
"No!" The answer came a little too fast, much like lies do.

"What about with Malchior?"

She looked away. Beast Boy would've sworn that he saw tears well up in her eyes. He instantly regretted mentioning anything.

"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's okay. I don't know, maybe it was love. I deeply regret that I trusted him, but I did. I trusted him with everything. I guess... I guess I was in love. What about you?"

"I feel the same way about... well, you know. I trusted her, I really did. And then she betrayed that. But I don't know if it was really love or not."

Their eyes met. Both of them tried to hold in a blush, but it spread over their faces like poison ivy. Raven looked away. Beast Boy frowned at the discomfort he had caused. He slapped himself mentally. She looked at him again.

"Well, danks for the soup and tea. I appreciate it."

Beast Boy still thought the way she was talking was funny, but he wouldn't dare mention it now.

"Anytime. Don't hesitate to call if you need me."

Raven was a little surprised that Beast Boy even knew what hesitate meant, but she wouldn't mention it after the slight discomfort they had both sat through. She watched him leave.

"I wonder," she thought, "Why he even asked that?"

She thought a little bit about love. Love was a very thought-provoking thing, after all. What was love, really? Everyone seemed to like love so much, but didn't they realize how much pain it really caused? To Raven, love was far from a good thing. Love caused a lot more pain than laughter, a lot more heartbreak than happiness. Especially to Raven. No one could love her. But that didn't mean she couldn't love them. And she did. As much as she might hate to admit it, she did love Malchior. And now she was a little unsure about her feelings for Beast Boy.

Raven always liked Beast Boy. As annoying as he was, he always was her friend. He helped her when Malchior betrayed her, and she had even hugged him. Beast Boy was definitely her friend- she was closer to him than Robin or Cyborg, though probably not Starfire. But now, she was feeling a little... different. Could it be... love? She didn't want it to be. She didn't want to have to endure more pain, more heartache. She wasn't sure she could take it. But she knew love was like a natural disaster- as bad as it was, you couldn't stop it. But she knew this love would only resort in hurt. She sighed, taking a sip of her tea. It would be a long week.

A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked it, but alas, you probably didn't. I know it's short. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please review and read and review my other stories as well, please. Much love, my precious duckies.


	3. I'm not in love!

A/N: Hello! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait! School has been rough, and I've had writer's block on top of that. We just got our computers at school, so I'm writing on that on my bus. Lucky you! I hope you really really really enjoy this chapter.

Raven felt the odd warmth Beast Boy had left behind in her cold bedroom. It was strange: whenever he was around, she felt warmer. She wondered if it was a part of his animal nature, as she never felt it with anyone else. The warmth made her feel great, especially in her sickness.

Sighing, she pulled back the blanket and sat up in the bed. She put her heads and her hands and hit herself over and over.

"I am not in love, I am not in love, I am not in love…"

It was no use; there was no more denying it. She was in love with Beast Boy, as much as she might hate it. It wasn't something you could help, so she could hardly blame herself. But of course she did.

"I hate myself," she whispered softly, "I always have to fall in love with the ones who can't stand me!"

Beast Boy paced in his room.

"I'm in love with Raven, I'm in love with Raven, how the heck am I in love with Raven?"

He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He cursed love for doing this to him. He hated love; he hated it more than he hated anything, even if that did sound wrong.

"Stop killing yourself," he thought, "Maybe she feels the same way about you."

"Yeah right," he said out loud. "Yeah, Raven, the dark gothic mysterious girl, is in love with Beast Boy, the immature, comic-relief, idiotic prankster. That sure makes a whole lot of sense."

Sighing again, he ran his hand through his hair and exited the room. It had been a couple of hours since he had been to visit Raven. He walked to the common room. He decided it would be better to just bring her the whole kettle this time, so he made a pot of tea and grabbed a teacup. He made his way to Raven's room, this time not bothering to knock. He saw her sitting on her bed, her face in her hands.

"Rae?"

She lifted her head, and Beast Boy saw a couple of tears on her pale cheeks, frowning, he walked over, setting the pot and cup on her bedside table.

"Raven, what's the matter?"

She wiped the tears, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Uh, nothing. Why didn't you knock?"

"Sorry, I didn't figure I'd be interrupting anything. You're sick!"  
"So? For all you know I was getting dressed or something!"

"Raven, you always wear the exact same thing!"

"So?"

Beast Boy groaned, slapping his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Raven. Now please tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong!"

"Raven, you're crying."  
"No, I'm not."

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, I was, but I'm only a little… overwhelmed."

"Fine, don't tell me, that's just fine."

He frowned at her and she frowned back.

"Oh, fine, I'll tell you."

A/N: Ha-ha. I'm leaving you hanging. But anyway, I'm so sorry about the wait. Please please please review.


	4. Lies

A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate reviews, as I put a lot of time and effort into my writing and I really like to know what people think of my work. I accept (constructive) criticism with open arms. Heck, flame if you want to. I just like the feeling that someone read my work and cares enough to review, even if they hate it. So, thanks again! Oh, and by the way, I'm trying really hard to make Raven talk as if her nose is stuffed up, but it's harder than it looks.

Taking a breath, Raven tried to think of a believable lie. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him she was in love with him, or at least not yet.

"Well, I'm not very used to being sick, and it dakes a huge strain on my powers when I am."

"Oh," he replied, "I suppose that makes sense."

Frowning, he rubbed her back a little. She blushed, but tried to hide it. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"I'm really sorry, Rae. Do you need some medicine?"

She nodded, sniffling a little. Giving a small smile, he went to get the medicine. Two minutes later, he returned, a spoon and a bottle in his hands.

"Okay, open up!" She opened her mouth, rolling her eyes as he made train noises. He finally put the spoon in her mouth. Gagging, she spit it out.

"Dat's disgusting!"

Beast Boy laughed.

"I'm sorry, Raven, I didn't make it, I'm just the doctor!"

He smiled at her, winking.

"Doctor, right. Can I see your degree, please?"

She smirked at him.

"Oh, shut up. Just take the stupid medicine."  
Nodding, Raven somehow managed to swallow the nasty cold medicine.

"I think I'd rather just be sick."

He smiled again, his eyes twinkling.

"Come on, Raven, don't be stupid. It'll really help after it gets the chance to sink in."

"Yeah, but it still isn't worth the horrible aftertaste."

He grinned sympathetically, offering her a cup of tea. She accepted.

"Hey, Beast Boy?"

"Yep?"

"Do you want to dry some?"

He looked at her, a little suspicious of this smiling Raven offering him tea out of her own teacup.

"Really?"

She nodded, handing him the cup. Shrugging, he took it and took a sip. It wasn't _horrible, _but it wasn't really that good.

"Err…"

"Quite an acquired daste, I'd say. Didn't expect you to like it, anyway."

"Hey, now, I didn't say I didn't like it."

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he frowned in defeat.

"Okay, it wasn't the _best_ thing I've ever had, but it wasn't terrible."

She raised her eyebrow again, looking at him suspiciously.

"Okay, I didn't like it. Bite me."

She smiled proudly at her victory, and he smiled in return.

"I hate you, Raven."

"Bite me."

The two shared a rare moment of joined laughter. When they finished, they both looked away, blushing awkwardly.

"Why do we both keep blushing?" Raven asked.

"Only 'cause I'm in love with you," Beast Boy thought, but all he could manage to actually say was, "I dunno."

Raven frowned a little.   
"Beast Boy, there's something I need to tell you."

A/N: I know this is really really short, but I really love cliffies and this was another perfect one. I mean, did you really expect Raven to tell the truth after last chapter's cliffhanger? But will she this time? Who knows?


	5. Sickly Kisses

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I'm really sorry about all the cliffies, but it keeps you guys reading, right? Anyway, I think writing this story has gotten me sick. I stayed home from school sick today, and I'm not even writing until 7:22 P.M., so you know I really am sick.

"Wait, Raven, I have to tell you something first."

"No, Beast Boy, this is im-"

"No. I have to tell you this."

"Beast Boy, could you please hold on for a second?"

"I'm in love with you, Rae."

Raven's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wha… What?"

"As disgusting as it probably is to you, I just thought you should know."

"What is this, some sick joke or something?"

"No, I'm serious, Raven. I love every strand of hair that hangs down on your pretty face. I love every sarcastic word that comes out of your mouth. I love it when you purse your lips in disgust at my stupidity. And most of all, I love it when you smile. You have such a beautiful smile."

Raven stared at him in shock. Was she dreaming? Hallucinating?

"Beast Boy… I'm in love with you too!"

Beast Boy stared at her for a second before moving his hand to her forehead.  
"Well, no fever…"  
"No, I'm serious. I am in love."

"Well… I didn't expect this." Beast Boy said. "But I'm not complaining."

He threw his arms around her in a deep soothing hug.  
"Raven… If I'm in love with you, and you're in love with me, then… maybe we should… you know, maybe… maybe… go out some time?"

Raven grinned slightly as Beast Boy let her go, a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Erm… I suppose. But not right now, as I'm still kind of… sick."

"Raven…"

"Yes?"  
"Can I… you know, maybe… kiss you?"

"No way!"  
"Aw, why not?"  
"Because I'm sick, idiot!"  
Beast Boy looked at her, frowning.  
"What if I don't care?"  
"Beast Boy, you're going to get sick if you kiss me. No."

"Come on, Rae, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine. But just on the cheek."

Beast Boy leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled and he smiled back.  
"I love you, Raven."  
"I love you too, Beast Boy."  
"That's Doctor Beast Boy to you, m'dear."

Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy smirked, lying down next to her. The two laid happily, once enemies, once friends, and now a happy couple.

A/N: Oh god, that was the crappiest, shortest ending I've ever seen in my entire life. Please don't kill me. I'm sick. Review! Remember, my policy is that any story I get 100 reviews on gets a blooper reel. A little goal for you, then.


End file.
